Passenger and commercial vehicles may include various electronic devices that receive electrical energy from a battery. The battery may output direct current (DC) electrical energy that may be converted to another DC potential or to alternating current (AC) electrical energy. This way, the battery may support electronic devices that require a high voltage or a low voltage, as well as devices that operate using DC energy or AC energy, using a high, intermediate, or low voltage power bus connected to various modules, such as an inverter, a DC-DC converter, a charger, and other modules.